lamulana_remakefandomcom-20200215-history
Coin Chest Locations
There are 27 Coin Chests in total. Finding them all results in the Treasure Hunter Steam Achievement and the Item Fairy will appear in the ending sequence. List of Coin Chests * Surface ** (K-1) - Break the left wall at the source of the waterfall. Scalesphere highly recommended. ** (D-3) - Use the Life Seal to reveal a hidden alcove. ** (J-2) - On the hidden Pyramid Shortcut path, use Bombs on the right side wall above the ladder. * Gate of Guidance ** (G-2) - Place a weight on the dais in the lower-right corner of (G-2) to open the two chests. Proceed to (B-3), climb the top of the screen and jump across into (C-3) to land on an invisible platform, Climb up the ladder to appear in (G-2). ** (C-4) - From (D-4) jump over the trapdoor (just above the column of head statues) into (C-4). Place a weight on the dais to reveal a coin chest. With careful timing and precise jumping you can jump through the trapdoor in (D-4) and land on the ledge containing the chest in (C-4). * Mausoleum of the Giants (C-1) - Break the low wall from the left to reveal the chest, Shurikens are the best method. * Temple of the Sun (E-4) - Toward the top of the screen, to the left of the mural, break the wall using Bombs. * Spring in the Sky (B-9) - Walk through the wall to the left of the ladder in the upper-left corner of the room. Continue left through the passage in (B-9) until you reach the end, then break the wall to reveal the chest. * Inferno Cavern **(E-2) - Break the middle of the left wall at (F-2) to access the chest in (E-2). ** (C-1) - Break the wall section in the middle of the room. * Chamber of Extinction (B-3) - Break the rock underneath the ladder on the upper path. * Twin Labyrinths ** (H-3) - Jump into the ceiling between the mermaid paintings, then break the wall to the right. ** (B-4) - Break the large wall section on the second level of platforms. ** (B-2) - The ceiling on the right side will collapse during the escape the ruins scene after the fight with the Mother, this will reveal a chest. * Endless Corridor (C-3) - From the left side of the center platform, break the wall to the right of the gap in the floor. * Shrine of the Mother (B-5) - The third statue down can be destroyed with the Katana. (Also works in the True Shrine of the Mother) * Gate of Illusion ** (A-4) - Destroy the wall in the lower-right corner with the Katana to reveal the chest. If you do not have the Bombs the chest will be empty. ** (F-6) - Destroy the wall to the left of the tall ladder to reveal the chest. Don't open it until you return by dropping down from (F-5) and jumping over the ladder to get to it. * Graveyard of the Giants (C-1) - Break the upper-right wall to reveal the chest. * Temple of Moonlight (B-1) - Destroy the spiked wall, the easiest way is to jump up against the wall to the right of the spikes and then turn around to fire a Shuriken, all it takes is one. * Tower of the Goddess ** (E-1) - Strike the ground left of the lowest pot. ** (B-5) - Step on the floor switch on the upper-left ledge. * Tower of Ruin (E-2) - Hidden behind the wall next to the lower-left platform. It will break away after being hit by ten Shurikens. * Chamber of Birth ** (E-2) - Kill the Ninja and a chest will be revealed in the same room. ** (E-6) - Destroy the bottom statue on the left of the two stacks, the chest can be faintly seen behind the statue you are supposed to break. ** (H-4) - Destroy the white wall in the lower-left of this room. * Dimensional Corridor (B-6) - Break the wall in the upper-right corner of the room. Category:Puzzles